yosephversefandomcom-20200213-history
Android 21
Dr. Gero/Origin Created by Dr. Gero for the purpose of eliminating Saiyans, however the naive Dr. Gero programmed the same flawed human emotion program that allowed Android 16, 17, and 18 to defect. But the difference between 21 and 16, 17, and 18 is he aligns himself with the forces of good to to vanquish invading enemies of Earth. After defecting and defeating Dr. Gero remotely wiped 21's memories of Gero and the locations of his lab. Majuub/Training When 21 awoke after his escape from Gero's lab, he was discovered by adult Majuub who found him unconscious. Majuub was training miles away from civilization in the forest. Disoriented and unaware of anything other than his name and abilities, he appeared to suffer from amnesia. Majuub who had pity for 21 offered to train him, 21 showed seemingly infinite potential. Majuub was amazed by the natural combat affinity, knowing that 21 might one day surpass and overshadow him. From Majuub he learned the Weak/Charged Kamehameha and Instant Transmission techniques. Personality 21 has a stoic personality, often times keeping his opinions to himself unless he feels his life is in danger. However, 21 knows he is an android, but does not know who built him. He also has a great sense of justice though he ignores local laws. Preferres to work solo but will accept help if he even feels that he might need assistance. Description Bearing a Red Ribbion tattoo on his right forearm and wearing a plain red T-Shirt. His hair is shoulder-length and brunette, his eyes blue-green, and he stands at 6'1" with a thin athletic build. Character Sheet Basic Information Name: Android 21 R.C.C.: Android Alignment: Selfish Experience/Level: 0/1 Age: N/A Hair/Eye Color: Brunette/Blue Green Weight/Height: 183 lbs./6'1" Gender: '''Male '''Hit Points: '''32 '''SDC: 52 PPE: '''25 Statistics '''IQ: '''11 '''ME: '''16 '''MA: '''10 '''PS: '''22 '''PP: '''12 '''PE: '''22 '''PB: '''13 '''Spd: 19 Saving Throws Spell Magic: '0 '''Ritual Magic: '''0 '''Psionics: '''Immune '''Toxins/Poisons: '''Immune '''Harmful Drugs: '''Immune '''Insanity: '+8 'Possession: '''Immune '''Horror Factor: '+5 'Coma/Death: '''50% '''Pain: '+5 Combat Skills '# of Attacks: ' 8 'Damage: '+5 'Parry: ' 'Roll: ' 'Punch: ' 'Kick: ' 'Knockout: ' 'Initiave: '+4 'Strike: '+4 '''Auto-Dodge: Restrained Punch: ''' '''Power Punch: Critical: 'Immune '''Death: ' 'Flip: ' 'Leap: ' Abilities '''Instant Transmission'' -'' Allows the user to quickly teleport directly behind his target. Best used in conjunction with the Kamehameha or Charged Ki Blast. Range: 50ft | Dmg: None | Cooldown: '''4 rounds | '''PPE: '''2 '''Notes: '''Can be used when Android 21 is the target of an attack to avoid all damage(This effect can only be used twice per combat, though normal Instant Transmissions can be used so long as the user has atleast 2 PPE and the ability is not cooling down.) '''Basic Ki Blast'' - The user expends a insignificant amount of energy to strike an opponent who is at a distance or fleeing. '''Range:' 90ft | Dmg: 1d6/blast | Cooldown: N/A | PPE: '''1 / 2 Ki Blasts '''Notes: '''Has minor homing of 15ft and upto two can be released per turn. Fires two 2d6 blasts to maximize damage. '''Charged Ki Blast - The user spends one round to gather the energy to launch a very large sphere of Ki at the opponent. Range: 70ft | Dmg: 1d12 | Cooldown: 2 rounds | PPE: '''3 '''Notes: The user must remain stationary while charging the attack any damage during the charge round cancels the charge but still costs 3 PPE. Flight - The user is granted the ability to fly and hover. Range: N/A | Dmg: N/A | Cooldown: N/A | PPE: 1 Notes: The user only has to expend one attack until he is grounded again, however one PPE must be spent after landing to regain flight. Weak Kamehameha - '''The user swiftly charges and launches a weak beam of energy. '''Range: 100ft | Dmg: 2d8 | Cooldown: 5 rounds | PPE: 4 Notes: This attacks counts as a beam weapon for the purposes of Weapon Proficency: Beams. Charged Kamehameha - The user launches a beam of energy after charging. Range: 100ft | Dmg: 4d8 | Cooldown: 7 rounds | PPE: 8 Notes: This attacks counts as a beam weapon. The user must remain stationary while charging the attack for one round any damage inflicted during the charge round cancels the charge but, still uses 8 PPE. Ki Energy Absorption - The user absorbs and converts Bioenergy attasck while blocking to restore health. Range: '''Melee | '''Dmg: N/A | Cooldown: 2 rounds | PPE: N/A Notes: The amount health restored is equal to half the damage recived. ' ' Energy Charge - The user spends one turn to restore upto 10 PPE. Range: '''N/A | '''Dmg: N/A | Cooldown: 2 rounds | PPE: N/A '''Notes: '''The user must remain stationary (airborn or grounded) while charging for one round, any damage inflicted during the charge round cancels the charge.